This invention is primarily used for attaching covers to pickup beds and especially flat covers which extend generally horizontally at the level of the top of the bed side walls. It is important that such covers be mounted in a manner to allow the raising of one end for access to the bed yet safeguard the contents of the bed when locked while being quickly and easily removed when not needed. In addition when the cover is removed it is preferable that any remaining hardware on the bed be as unobstructive as possible.